


Still Intact

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Impregnation, Just the Tip, M/M, Masturbation, Objectification, POV Second Person, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Spit Kink, Trans Dave Strider, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras, Virgin Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave's a toy for Bro to get off with.This is a dead dove: do not eat fic.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Still Intact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend wink wonk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+wink+wonk).



“Dave. C’Mere.” 

You freeze in your tracks, heart pounding. Bro is on the couch, one arm thrown over the back. He’s not looking at you but you know he knows exactly where you are, no matter how quiet you tried to be.

Reluctantly, you come over. You step around the side and- yep, there he is, dick in hand and stroking. Great, just what you need. 

“Yeah?” You prompt, when he doesn’t say anything, just keeps stroking his cock, long motions of the wrist that you are definitely not looking at. “Did you want me for something or am I just supposed to stand here and let you fulfill some voyeuristic fantasy?”

You can’t keep the bitter tone out of your voice. You’re just a toy for your brother to play with, just the same as his smuppets. Only difference is that he hasn’t fucked you yet.

Bro snorts and turns his head slightly towards the couch arm. “Sit your naked ass down.”

Obediently, you strip even though you want nothing more than to tell this disgusting fucker to go to hell. You strip everything off- shirt, pants, binder, underwear- and sit on the couch in just your socks, knees to your chest as you stare away from him. You know better than to disobey. Last time you did, he gave you the worst enema of your life that had you sweating like a stuck pig, gut churning, as he spanked your cunt until it was bright red. You couldn’t wear anything but panties for days after until the oversensitive ache subsided.

"What are you, some kinda prude?" Bro's voice is biting, annoyed. Today's not a backtalking day, then. He wants a quick nut and a bit of humiliation and if you push back you're probably getting slapped. 

You spread your legs a bit, enough to let him see you. You're nice and clean shaven- just the way he likes you. You don't know if it's the control or the idea of youth, but both make your stomach churn so you try not to think about it at all. 

"Better." The way his grunted approval settles into your belly and makes you want to preen is disgusting. If you were a weaker person or a bigger bitch, you would probably go belly-up, desperate for any bit of approval like a kicked dog, but you don't feel anything other than resignation.    


You sit there in silence and don't watch him as he stares at your pussy, listening to him jerk off and wishing that you at least had your phone to occupy yourself with. Stupid of you to forget it, really. It's not like he hasn't jerked off to you while you're doing something else in the past. Actually, he's probably jerked off to you doing all kinds of mundane shit given the cameras littered around the apartment. 

When he shifts, you know it's a touching day. You squeeze your eyes shut as he grabs your leg and pushes it aside, you let it fall open and drop your heel on the floor. Fingers run up your stomach, making you suck in a breath, grope at your budding chest, and then a thumb is sliding past your lips.

You suck on it obediently, like a fucking child sucking their thumb or their mom's tit or their pedophile brother's finger. You hate him so fucking much, because he hooks his thumb in your mouth and pulls it open and as you look up at him, hovering over you, he spits in your mouth. Still jerking off. 

  
  
His spit is wet and globby and it tastes weird as it spreads over your tongue. He holds your mouth open, looking at his spit in your mouth, your face getting hotter under the gross attention. His thumb presses uncomfortably and you start to wonder if it's a facial or swallow day when he finally lets go and you close your mouth, swallowing his spit. 

He reaches down and presses his thumb against your ass. The spit eases it just enough for it to push it with a just-shy-of-painful drag, but you have to grit your teeth and breathe through your nose to stop yourself from going tight. You learned from that mistake the hard way.

You don't know what his fucking deal is, but he's been playing with your ass more and more lately. You think it's probably because he likes to see you squirm as he tugs at your rim and makes your hips jerk, rocking and wiggling his thumb and getting your body to react to his perverse attention. This is one of the few ways he can  _ always  _ get a reaction from you. 

Your face is hot, your gut tight with discomfort and humiliation as he slowly pushes his thumb in and pops it out, fucking you on his digit. You force your hips to stay still- he doesn't like it when you pull away, so you have to endure it or get punished. Your hips jerk a little each time, heating up under his attention, as he works your ass open until his thumb can freely dip in and out of your hole. 

"Slut," he says, and you say nothing. 

"I should ram my cock into this slutty asspussy of yours," he says, and you say nothing.

"Think I don't notice you shaking your ass at me all the time?" he asks, and you say nothing.

"My little brother is such a whore," he says, and you say nothing.

"Maybe I should just rape you, give you what you're asking for," he says, and you say nothing.

Bro isn't looking for a response. He just wants you as a toy to play with, to act out his fucked up fantasies and desires. 

He grabs your leg and shoves it against your chest. Obediently, you hold it in place for him. He shifts closer and there’s a cold wash of fear down your spine- is he finally going to fuck your ass? There’s no way his monster dick will fit, when you’ve only taken his thumb for prep? Your heart races in your chest as he grabs his dick and strokes a few times, lining up and-

Heat presses against your pussy. Fear  _ spikes. _ No, no, you’re not ready yet, he can’t, he’s not wearing a condom you’ll-!!

“Bro, please, wait-" you gasp, jerking away from him. "Don't- I'm not- it'll- I don't wanna get pregnant-" 

His hand grabs your throat tightly and pins you to the couch. Pain bolts through your body at the tight squeeze, your eyes rolling back, 

"Shut up." He says, his face like stone. You gurgle a little, the only noise you can make. "If you get knocked up that's your own fault for being a whore. Should've thought of that before you came around, flashing that boypussy at me, begging to be bred."

You didn't do anything of the sort, but of course that doesn't matter. He shifts, slaps his hand against your cunt, rubbing through the slick there. Your hips jump in response.

"You don't get to protest." He says. You feel dizzy. "You like this shit, you fucking slut. You love it, getting hot for your older brother. You'd bounce on my cock all day if I let you."

His thumb ruthlessly rubs over your dick and you whimper weakly, thighs shaking and hips squirming, hot and electric jolts running through you with each pass over your sensitive little bud. 

You're still holding your leg up.

Your vision is starting to grey when his hand finally loosens and you cough, suck in breath, but he keeps you pinned down by the neck.

"Don't worry, little bro." Bro says with a snort. "I ain't punching your V card yet. You still get to be a virgin- but it's time you start learning how things work."

_ I already  _ **_know_ ** _ how things work, you jackass _ , you think, but his dick is nudging against your entrance again and you freeze. 

There's a little press forwards- and then the pressure leaves. A little more pressure- and then it's gone again. You whimper softly and Bro exhales roughly in response.

"Just warming you up." He mutters. "Gotta teach you- just a lil bit. Not enough to pop that cherry of yours- just the tip, just a bit." 

You can feel the hot head of his cock threatening your entrance, making it spread- and then it pulls back, over and over. Your brother just wetting the tip of his cock with your pussy. Not enough to penetrate, just enough to make you feel it.

You close your eyes and wait for it to be over. Little hot shivers run up and down your body- if his control slips even just the tiniest bit, then that's it, you're not a virgin anymore. It's some great, invisible tape- if it gets cut, that's somehow it, that's the line. Bro's sullied you forever.

But, he stops eventually with a low groan- and then heat floods your insides and your eyes burn. Fuck, he really is trying to knock you up, huh? You lie there limp, nothing more than a fucking doll for him to dump his cum into, you can hear himself stroking himself to get every last drop out and squeezed inside of you. 

Then he sits back down on the couch and reaches for the remote, switching on the TV, leaving you laying there, breathing shaky and hot and aching between your legs. He doesn't acknowledge you at all as you stumble to your feet and collect your clothes, slinking off to the bathroom with tears in your eyes.

You finger yourself in the shower, trying to get your brother's cum out. If you're crying, what does it matter, it's not like the camera can tell with the heat of the shower and the water running over you. You can't hide it when you cum, so you don't even bother trying, with three fingers jammed inside of you and your hips jerking and bucking as you brace yourself against the wall.

Bro's right. You're just as fucked up as he is. Maybe you'll finally start trying to finger your ass tonight, start working yourself open for his dick. He's going to fuck you sooner or later, might as well make it easier on yourself and let him fuck the hole that won't get you knocked up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out on Twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
